Dr William Zimmerman and Ashley Magnus secret (2: In Secret Series)
by Dr. Zimmerman 101
Summary: Three years after Magnus had thought her daughter had died. Magnus learns that she is alive and Will had been hiding Ashley from her and she is a grand mother as well. continued in Saving Will. I am sorry that it took me this long to put up the last update. So here it is.
1. Dr Zimmerman and Ashley Magnus sercet

**Dr. William Zimmerman and Ashley Magnus secret.**

I do not own sanctuary only this story. This is the second of three in this series. It might not make sense in did not do them in the right order sorry.

It was two A.M. and Will was wide awake. He had wanted to tell Magnus that Ashley was alive and not dead. Like she believed. But he couldn't bring himself to let her know it. So would keep his promise to Ashley. That until he could undo what the cabal had done to her. He would keep her safely hidden away.

If Magnus found out what he had done. He wouldn`t be able to run far enough, fast enough, or find a hole deep enough, to escape her wraith.

When he could he would leave the sanctuary. He would call Ashley to come pick him up at one of their prearranged pick up points.

Will finely got dressed in his work clothes. Left his bedroom to go to his he walked to his office. he could only think of the book that he had hidden his photos of her and their son. As reached his office he saw a light under the door. He open the door. Hoped he was ready for what may come his way. Boy was he wrong.

Magnus was sitting in his chair going through. The photos that he had thought he had hidden so carefully. That unless told about them they would never find them.

Magnus look up. "How long Dr. Zimmerman?"

He knew he was in deep trouble when she used his full name. "To long Magnus." Will said back.

"Where is She?"

"Ashley asked me not to tell you."

"Why Not?"

"Because of what the cabal did to her. She would be forced to kill you or any of the Five that are still alive."

"Why not you or any of the Heads of household?"

"Because I have been able undue that part of the mind control. But the control he effects the remaining Five is far harder to undue. Until I am able to, Ashley did not want to risk your life."

"You should not have kept this secret from me William?"

"It was Ashley`s call, not mine."

"How is Ashley?"

"When are Two year old son is not running her to near exhaustion or when she wants to come home and knows she can`t, she`s find."

"Can I speak to Ashley or see my grandson?"

"Only if one of two things happen. One: I can undue the compulsion to kill you or any of the remaining five. Two: If some thing were to happen to me and I can know longer make the medical decisions for myself. Then you would be given a way to contact Ashley. She knows what to do then."

"Are those the only way?"

"Yes those are the only ways Magnus."

After his talk with Magnus. He asked Magnus`s to not tell any one before asking for the photos back and she promised not to tell anyone, then gave the photos back before leaving his office.

It was his turn to stare at his wedding photos, then those of his and Ashley`s son before finely putting them away in their hidden book then putting back on the shelf where it belonged.

Two weeks later, why the team was out hunting a new abnormal that had last been seen in the warehouse district. Magnus and Will coming from the front of warehouse. Kate and Henry where coming in from the back of the warehouse. Hoping to trap it between them.

It came out of the dark and surprised Magnus. She lost her gun when it slammed in to her knocking her down. Will raised his gun and got three shot off but they only made the abnormal madder. It turned on him and attacked him. He led it way from her and towards Kate and Henry. He told them that he was coming their way and needed help. They rushed to Wills aid but they didn`t get soon enough. they could only watch in horror as the abnormal attacked Will and then threw him into a brick wall. They both raised their weapons and shot abnormal many times. When the abnormal was down they rushed to Wills side shortly followed by Magnus.

The van pulled into the garage and took Will into the infirmary. Were The Big Guy and Magnus worked on him.

Magnus stabilized him in the infirmary.

Magnus started back towards her office. Then stopped and headed back to Williams office.

When Magnus got their she went right for the bookshelf and the book that held the photos of Ashley, Will and their son, her grandson. She took the book down from the shelf and started looking through the pictures in the book. One caught her eye, it was of Ashley and Will standing on either side of her. She pull out and read what was on the back of it.

I knew you would find this message so here goes. Open this books front hardcover you will find a DVD disk their. Take it out lode in the DVD player. Play it and follow the instructions to the letter please for my sake.

Magnus did as Will asked. She played the DVD disk on Wills computer it started playing. A picture of Will sitting in his chair, "Hello Magnus, I knew that you would find the clue I had left. Now the important things you need to know. One their is a key taped beneath the top desk drawer. Two go to the left bottom desk drawer open it. You will find a steel box in it, take it out and unlock it. There is a letter with your name on it, take it and the burner phone underneath it out if. I am dead then ask Kate to go to my room there are a set of letters in the my bottom dresser drawer she knows what to do with them.

When the DVD stopped playing Magnus took the letter and the phone to her office. She sat down at her desk open the letter and read it. One turn off all the cameras in the infirmary. Two turn the phone go to the first number on the list hit dial let it ring three times hit end next time let ring only one time then hit end, then do it again and let ring three times more. Then hit end .Ashley will know what it means. Then put the phone down and waited for Ashley to call back. She will let the phone ring twice the hang up, it means she your grandson are ready. She turned off the EM shield, she will come and get me and leave are son in my place. When she has made it to a safe place. She will call back. She will let the phone ring one time and that is the signal for the sanctuary to return to normal and for you to go see your grandson.

Magnus did as asked and got to see her grandson for the first time.

**Review**


	2. Home

**Home**

**I sorry I hadn`t gotten around to putting another chapter up. The weather her on west coast has been very nasty these last few days. So here I go.**

Ashley sat in a lawn chair outside watching Liam as he ran around outside on the lawn and she start daydreaming.

'Liam is so beautiful with Williams hair and eyes. If you could just see are son and hear his laugh it would melt your heart. I would get to see you more of you, Ashley thought.`

"Mommy mommy you kay." As Liam ran and jumped up in her lap.

"I am fine Liam, just thinking about your daddy and how he would be so proud of you and what a fine little man you have become."

"When is daddy coming home?"

"Soon Baby soon."

Liam hugged his mom and laid his head on her chest and she held him like that until the burn phone went off. Three rings, then one ring, then three rings again. Ashley knew the arranged signal that something had happened to Will.

"Do you want to see were your grandmoms lives and works at and show her your favorite stuffed animal."

"Yep."

"Okay get your favorite stuffed animal then meet me back here okay."

"Kay."

Then he jumped off her lap, she got up and went to the closet and got his bag of already packed clothes. He was waiting for when she came back.

"I want to see grandma right now." He pouted. "See grandma now."

"In A minute." Ashley picked up the cell phone called the first number let it ring twice. She picked Liam up. "Hold tight to mommy son."

They left teleporting right to the infirmary. Ashley walked over and put Liam on the bed next to Wills and told him to stay on it till grandma came and got him.

"Kay. Whats wrong with daddy?"

"He's just sleeping like Snow White in the bedtime stories I read to you. Your mommy is going to wake him up when I get him home okay."

"He`ll wake up right?"

" I promise baby. Now you be a good boy for grandma why I am gone with daddy can you do that for me baby?"

"Yes mommy."

Then she hugged and kissed him. then turn to Will lifted from his bed and they were gone in a flash of light.

The cell phone in Magnus office rang one time tell Magnus that Ashley was safely back at her home. Now it was time to set her own house in order and go down and see here grandson for the first time.

Ashley teleported Will to the port of Old city by the water. She lay Will down softly at her feet then took out the cell phone out. Then made one last call to the sanctuary let it ring one time then ended the call and then threw the phone in the harbor. Ashley pick up Will softly and teleported him to their home.

At home she had teleported him to a special room they built-in case anything happened too either one of them. Ashley looked at Will. 'I always knew something like this would happen to you. Even before I got know you. You risked your life for me even when we first meet. Even finding away to changing johns genes back to inactive for a short time and only leaving her mom's genes active.'

After that she had donated a liter of her own blood. Ashley and Will were same blood type they hoped the changes to her blood type would help Will if he where he to get badly hurt.

So Ashley hooked Will up to the one liter bag of blood IV drip bag. Now all she could was sit, wait and hope.

Ashley did not know when she had fallen asleep. Will slowly opened his eyes felt. Could not feel her relax arm. It tingled as she moved off it as she slowly awoke. "Will your awake." Ashley said sleepily to Will.

"Beside the pain, yes I`m awake. So what we hoped for worked."

She got up leaned over the bed and kissed him on the lips. "Yes it did. Now welcome home Will."

"When can we pick Liam?"

" Not for a few weeks. I want to have you all to self for a why`ll."

"Okay, I`m all yours nurse."

Ashley laughed at that. Will wince as laughed.

"You okay?"

"It only hurts when laugh."

"You don`t have to worry about Liam hes with my mom until you get better."

**Review**


	3. The Grand Mother and the Nurse

**The Grand mother and the Nurse**

**I know this is slightly different then what I wrote the first time. But I`ve had the night to think it over and how I would have written it differently if I had the time last night. So here goes nothing.**

* * *

Magnus was getting a headache and it was getting worse when ever a member of her team would come in to her office to complain about her grandson. It got to the point that when ever a member of her team came she would put her head in her hands look up. "What did he do now?"

It started in the morning with the Big Guy. He came in the office soaking wet. "Liam didn`t want to take a bath by himself this morning. So I help him and all he did was splash in the water, then poured the water out of the tub making a mess for me to clean up."

"Sorry Big Guy, I will have a word with him."

A little after nap time Kate came in smelling like several perfumes mix together. She stop in front of Magnus desk.

"What did he do now?"

"He came to my room and wanted to read him a nap time story to him. We got settled. He in my bed. Then I lay on top of the covers and started reading. We both fell asleep. but he woke up before I did and got out of bed without waking me. He found the bottles that held my perfumes. Opened every one of them. spilling them all over my room. Even on me that is what woke me up. Just in time to see him running out the door into. The hallway to spill the rest of my perfumes."

"Sorry Kate, I will have a word with him."

As Kate turned and walked out. Magnus could hear her say in a whisper. "You better or I will. "

"Nooooooooo." Magnus heard Henry howl.

Before long Liam came running in Magnus office and around her desk as she pushed out her chair. "What is wrong little one.?"

"Uncle Henry is mad me. Protect me grandma." Liam said in fear.

In a matter of minutes Henry appeared in the door way to her office.

"Come in Henry and tell me what Liam did this time. That has him running to me for protection?"

"I will tell what he did." Henry said as he came into the room to stop before Magnus desk. " He came in my lab and asked me if he could watch me work. I had just finished upgrading my new iPad/computer. Then I had to do something quick so I told him to stay where he was and not touch anything. when I claim back he was typing on my new iPad/computer then hit enter key. The screen went crazy and the rest of computer started to smoke. Then the screen died and the rest of computer just started sparking and then the power died. He killed it."

Magnus look at Henry then she burst out laughing. "Sorry Henry, I will talk with him about it."

* * *

After talking with Liam about what had happened that day. He promised that he would say sorry to the his uncles and aunt for what had happened today. Then after dinner he kissed and went to bed.

With all that happened today Magnus just answered the video call. She did it without looking to see who was calling first. She looked up and saw it was Will. "Hello Magnus." Will said.

"Will is that really you?" Magnus asked.

"It`s me Magnus in the flesh."

A hundred questions flashed though her mind but first. "How does Ashley keep Liam under control?"

"Oh he is all ready making a menace of himself. What did he do so far?"

"Well he got the Big Guy soaked,then made a mess in bathroom doing it. Then he spilled all of Kate's perfumes in her bedroom. The rest in the hallway after Kate read him a nap time and fell a sleep. Then he killed Henry`s new upgraded iPod/computer."

"We are responsible for him learning that making a mess in the tub is fun. As for the perfume that is Ashley`s fault not mine. As is the pc killing. If you want to keep in cellphone alive keep it out of his hands, again he learn that one from Ashley not me. As for controlling him promise him a treat of some kind it isn't always a cookie just a treat of some kind and be sure to follow through. That kid never seems to forget when it comes to treats."

"How are you doing Will?"

"My nurse is taking good care of me. Talk with you later Magnus." Then the call end.

* * *

Ashley came in a few minutes later. "Well?"

"Liam is fine. being his old self as the sanctuary is finding out." Will said.

Ashley laughed at that.

"I still say you should have warned them?"

"How my captain."

"Oh a note maybe?"

"Your kidding right. It would have been the first thing he hid. Only to toss out later."

"You could have sent Henry a text message?"

"Right and one look at are little angel/devil, and it would have gone the way of the DoDo bird."

"Well lets milk the quit time for all it is worth."

**I hope you liked this chapter even know it didn`t turn out the way I hope it would ;b. More on Just Will and Ashley next chapter.**

* * *

**Review**


	4. Husband and Wife

**Will is finally with his Wife. Their son is with his grandmother. Now they just need the time alone together. To get their life's back together, get to know one another again. Now back to the story.**

* * *

Will was finally home for Ashley Magnus Zimmerman. His beautiful wife. And their Angel/Devil son Liam was safely with his grandmother. 'As he looked at his sleeping wife and he knew the feeling not able to warn any one at the sanctuary about their son.'

But he just thought they should treat their time together with out Liam as a second honeymoon together.

He had moved over and made room on the bed to for Ashley. She climbed up onto the bed next to him. It was crowed but he did not mind. As they cuddled together she slipped into a dreamless sleep with her arm around him. He love the smell her hair and perfume and closed his eyes and fell asleep to that smell.

* * *

She was slowly her eyes. Cuddling to her husbands right-side. With her right arm lightly around him. the morning sun was just peaking though the blinds.

She felt his right arm inching down her back side.

"Hello sleepy head." Will said.

"Good morning to you to. Now go back to sleep. It's to early to get up." Ashley mumbled back to him.

"Ha you don`t want do anything yet."

"Your still to hurt to get frisky. I don`t want to have to put you back together. Just because you could not wait. Now go back to sleep you."

"Ok ok. You win, I will go back to sleep. But only if you stay with me."

"I wont dream of leaving your side. Now sleep!"

She cuddle to his side and lightly put her right arm across his chest and they both went back to sleep.

Later that morning she started to stir. He was still asleep so she got up lifting her right arm off his slowly and rolled off the bed slowly so as not wake him. Got off the bed teleported to the kitchen and start making breakfast for Will. This was the first time Ashley got to show off her new cooking skill's to Will.

Later when made two egg's over easy, a sausage patty, a cup of coffee, two slices of buttered white toast, silverware a napkin, and a rose in a small vase. When she arranged it on a portable meal tray for her husband. She lifted it up and teleported herself and it to he's bedside.

"Will it's time for breakfast."

"Later."

"Will get up. Food's getting cold. She put the tray with its legs down so he could sit under it. She raised the head of his bed to the sitting position. So she could Put the tray with his food over his lap so he could eat it.

Then she took a seat next to his bed. To make sure he would eat his breakfast.

Under Ashley keen eye's Will began to eat his breakfast. The last time he visited home. He had to choke her cooking down. She could do so many things amazingly well . But cooking wasn't one of them.

He was hesitant to try her cooking at first. He looked at her then he poke the egg yolks. They weren't runny like last time. He cut the sausage patties in two. They where cooked all the way though. The toast was not burnt like last time.

"Go ahead try it. Then tell me what you think."

He tried a bite of egg first. "Not bad not bad at all. Were did you learn to do this.?"

"I had to.

"Why?"

"Liam. He had grown old enough to want to try some grown up food. So I made him some. One taste and I he said do I have to eat this yucky stuff. He would eat the stuff are nanny made. But not mine."

'Smart boy.' Thought Will to himself.

"He would only eat the prepared if I would taste it first. Or if I made sure the milk,eggs,or cheese where still good. After the day he tried a bite cereal and spit it out spilled the rest all over the floor and I had to clean up the mess. I asked the nanny what was her secret and she told me she made good food that you could eat. Not the yucky stuff I made. From that day on. I took some cooking classes so I could make food Liam would eat and you to. If my food was so bad why didn't you ever complain?"

"Well?"

"Yes?"

"You were my wife and I did not want to upset up."

"If your though with breakfast. Than let me take your dishes and go clean them."

As his wife took the tray of dirty dishes and teleport back to the kitchen to deal with them.

Will thought to himself that went better than expected. Now he want to get out of here and back to living his life with his lovely wife. But first he wanted his wedding ring back. He wanted to show Ashley that no matter what she was still the only one for him. Then he wanted to start living his life with her again.

When Ashley reappeared next to his bed. He started. "Ashley Magnus Zimmerman my loving wife. I would love if you would be mine forever. And start by returning my wedding band to me."

"Dr. William Zimmerman nothing would make me happier." She then reached back behind back of her neck and felt for the necklaces clasp and unclasp. Took it off and bought it around in front her. Slid Will wedding band off it. Then slid on his left hand ring finger where it belonged. Then she placed the necklace back where it belonged.

"Lets return to are room. Yes Honey to Watch the news and keep up on events that are happening on the outside."

"Yes Honey let me help you."

She was stronger than she looked. She pulled the covers down from the bed in the infirmary leaving him only in his hospital PJs. Then she bent his knees and slid one arm under knees the others she slid around her neck and slid her arm down his back. Cradled him as she lift him up then teleported him to the master bed room. She laid him down one side of their king size bed. They both let go as she laid him down. She went around to the other side of the bed and turn down the cover and sheets on moved pain slow over to the side she turned the sheets and cover. She raised the head of bed so he could watch the satellite Tv. That had been hidden in a cabinet so Liam could not get at it or break it as he had done to so many things before it. Ashley unlocked and opened the cabinet doors for Will.

She took out remote from the unlocked cabinet shelf and walked over to him. Got in bed next to him and extended the remote to him.

He took then laughed at the sight of it.

"What?"

"I was thinking of when I first gave this to you as a wedding present. And I so sure it wouldn't survive wasn't Liam knew of it."

"Ashley laughed softly. Yeah you bet me a night out of Dinner and Dancing if it survived more than a year of Liam fining out about it. When are you going to pay up Dr. Zimmerman."

"How long has he know about it?"

"Oh I would say about a year and a half. So pay up Doc."

"How did it survive are son?"

"When he found out about it. I made it a treat for him by letting him watch some his favorite shows as well as DVDs on it. So I made sure it would survive are son."

"Sneaky. Okay I will pay when I recover."

"Okay."

**I would have finished with story sooner but the power went out on me and I lost the part I had not saved.**

**Review**


	5. Wills final Hope

**I own nothing but this story. The I like to play with the actors of sanctuary. With what might have been if this happened if this or that had happened. Now on with this story**

* * *

Will was feeling a lot better. When Ashley had gone to the store to get a few items for the house. He slowly got out of bed and went in to the living room after searching for a little why'll. He was able find the second untraceable phone. That he had Ashley keep in the house just encase she needed to get a hold of him most likely a emergency.

When he got it, he took with him back to the master bedroom with him.

He us the phoned Magnus.

Her phone rang but gave no return number on it.

Magnus answered it guardedly. "Hello?" She asked.

"Magnus this is Will to prove it here is my password." He gave it to prove it was him over the phone.

"Okay it's you? When are you coming back? We need you to control the monster you and Ashley call a son."

"Just a week or two if all goes right."

"The sanctuary may not survive that long? Kate is all ready threatening to shot Liam with a stunner if he doesn't stay out of her things. Henry is threatening to wolf out on him if he doesn't stay out his lab. And the Big Guy has chaste him into my lab more once when it's bath time. He said that he is bad as Herny and Ashley together." Sigh.

"Okay Magnus you made your point. Being him to at Six PM. I will be making a web and talk to him. If it as bad as you say. Have the Big Guy with him in so both I and Ashley can talk to Liam. Have Kate ready I need to ask a favor of her."

"Why Kate?"

"There is something I want to do. Wait I hear Ashley returning I have to go now bye Magnus." Then he hung up just as he heard Ashley put the key in the front door.

He hid the phone underneath his pillow and turned on the TV sat back softly and raised the head of the bed.

Ashley came in the house and set down the groceries down on the kitchen counter. She start unpacking the groceries and putting them away. When she was done then she went into Bedroom where Will sat up in bed watching the news on the TV.

"So how was your day Honey?" Will asked.

"Tiering, If you had to do the shopping then stand in line to as they rang you up so you could pay the bill." Ashley said.

"Do you want to say hello to Liam later on at THREE AM. Your Mom asked me how longer I was going to be away. I said a week maybe two if all goes well. She said the sanctuary could not take Liam that long. I said we would talk to him with a web chat."

"You spoke to our boy?"

"No we wont talk to Liam till Three AM. Made sure that your Mom would not be their, only the Big Guy Oh after we finish speaking to are son. could you leave the room I need to ask a of Kate alone.

"You called my Mom at two thirty AM?"

"Yes."

"Are you insane?"

"Only some times but I had a fifty fifty chance that she would still be up doing paper work for the sanctuary network.

That night Will had set his alarm for two thirty AM. When the alarm went off with a loud buzzing noise. He woke up and woke Ashley beside him. " It's almost time to talk to are son though web chat so we better get ready."

"Okay."

She got out of went to the bathroom. Than she came back to the bed she got herself and helped Will get ready to talk to their son. Then she got the TV screen all set too receive and then adjusted the camera on the top of the TV to broadcast the web call.

At the sanctuary Magnus had told Liam, that the Big guy was going to take him so he could talk to his parents. She told Kate that afterwards Will wished to have a few words with her .

It was almost six PM. At six Will and Ashley called the sanctuary though the internet and set the call in motion.

From their bed on the boarder of France and Spain they called and waited to talk to their son.

As the call started the screens came life.

Liam saw his parents and they him and the Big Guy. Hello mommy & daddy. You woke daddy just like you promise you would."

"Yes baby I did."

"When can I come home mommy?"

"Soon baby."

Will spoke. "Grandma is saying that you haven't been always been good to yours aunt and uncles, is that true Liam? Know that I talked with your grandma early."

"I'll try and be better? If I am will I get to see you daddy?"

"Well will see son."

"Bye little one. I cann't wait for you to get home."

As Liam turned to leave, he suddenly turned back and waved. "Night Mommy and Daddy." then blew them a big kiss. Which the returned back to him.

"Big Guy can you send Kate in here I wish to talk to her."

The Big Guy nodded his head yes.

Will turned to his wife told her. "I'm gone to have to ask you to leave now for a little why'll."

"Why cant I stay? I will be quiet, please." She begged then she gave him a big puppy dog eyes.

"Okay you can stay and say hello to Kate after I ask her to do something for me."

"Yah your such a good husband." She snuggled next to Will.

Kate walked into view. "Hello Will and this must be Ashley that I have heard so much about form Liam?"

Ashley wave hi but took Wills arm in hers to show the other women that he was already spoken for.

"She is and my wife as well." Will said.

"I get it hands off." Kate said.

"Okay for the true reason I ask to speak to you alone on your end at least. I need you to do something for me Kate."

"What?" She asked hesitant.

" I want you to go to Henry when he is in his lab and ask him to turn over the package that he is holding for me and give deliver it to Magnus for me. Will you do that for me Kate?"

"Why me?"

"Because you are the only one I trust to do it without opening it. That's why Kate and I'm asking you to. So do his me this favor I'll oh you one."

"You will owe a big one for this favor, that's right Will."

"Thank you Kate."

**Sorry to leave you with cliff hanger. What is in the package the Will asked Kate to give to Magnus. Will Magnus be able to make make the antidote for Ashley? Will Liam obey the sanctuary staff or will he run amok? Will Kate stun little Liam , will Henry wolf out on him? Fined out in the next few chapters?**

**Will get back to updating after the Fourth of next month.**


	6. The Package

Kate walk towards Henry's lab. After she finished cleaning up her room. 'She wondered why Will wanted her to get a package from Henry and take it to Magnus. Wouldn't be easier to have Henry take the package over Magnus himself or was she being setup by Will? No that wasn't his style? Better get it over then she would know one way or another. Here goes nothing.' She thought to herself just as she got ready to enter Henry's lab.

"Hey Henry." Kate said.

"Hey Kate what's up?" Henry asked.

"Um."

"Yes Kate?"

"Will sent me for the package he gave you to keep."

"You sure you want it Kate?"

"Yes. Will I get it from you and take it to Magnus for him."

"You sure you want it Kate?"

"Yes. Now hand it over."

He turn around in his chair facing the desk. He reach under and undid the tape holding the package to the underside of the desk. Then pulled the package into the light. He turned to Kate and gave her the package. "Here you go the Package.

"Thank you Henry." Kate said.

* * *

She left Henry's lab taking the package with her. She went to find Magnus. She checked her office first, nope. Down to her lab next, nope. Up to her bedroom, nope. Then she thought where does Magnus go to think? The north tower. So that is where she went next. She found Magnus standing looking out over the city she guarded so well.

"Magnus." Kate asked not wanting to disturb the older woman.

"Yes?" She said without turning around.

"Will wanted you to have this package."

Magnus turned to Kate. "What is in it?"

"He didn't say. only that you would understand it better than him." then Kate gave her the package.

"Thank you Kate."

Kate went quickly to then down the stairs leaving Magnus with the package from Will.

Magnus followed Kate a few minutes later. She went to her office. Placed it on her desk then sat down. She wondered. 'What is in the package Will had Kate deliver me?'

She opened it and pulled out a sheet of paper and a folder. The paper Had the title Last Hope on it and the fold was just a plan vanilla folder that held a bunch of documents in it. But before She could go any farther Kate's shriek could be heard echoing down the hallways. You little brat come here with that.

Liam could be heard Laughing as his ran from Kate coming closer to Magnus office. He burst into Magnus office with his prize clutched in hands as he ran from Kate. And stopped giggling as he hid behind Magnus chair.

Kate came running in next looked at Magnus. "Where is he Magnus? He's stole my bra. When I was taking a shower. If I don't get it back. I'm going to the weapons locker to get a stunner. Then I'm going Liam hunting."

"Kate give me a minute I'm sure I can get your bra back." She turn her around to face Him. "Liam give Aunt Kate back what you took from her."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes you have to and apologize to your Aunt Kate, Now Liam."

Liam came out from behind Magus desk. He gave Kate her bra back. "I am very sorry Aunty Kate for going in your room and taking it." As he said this with his head down.

"It's Okay little one just don't do it again. Okay?"

"I promise." Then he smiled.

Oh bloody hell as a chill went up Magnus spine at that smile. She had seen that same smile from Ashley when she promised something but knew she was going breaking it. 'This was be a hard two weeks for the sanctuary' She thought to herself.'

* * *

Magnus told Liam to sit down after Kate left. "Okay Liam we are going to have a little talk."

"Why?" asked Liam.

"Because I said so."

"Oh it's one of those kind of talks."

"Yep. One of those. Your mother and I had those kind of talks all the time. So when I saw that smile. I know where you learned it from. And it gives me chills to see you use it on others. God help the rest of the sanctuary because they are going to need it. Leave and do not in to any more trouble today."

" But can I use the smile tomorrow?"

"Oh Bloody hell."

Liam left.

* * *

Magnus went back to the package. She started by reading the paper that Read Last Hope on it.

Dear Magnus.

If you are reading this one of two things has happened to me your Protege. One I'm Dead and have left instructions with Henry on how to get this package to you. Two I'm alive and have asked Kate to get the package from Henry and give it to you. Know that this is my last hope of freeing my wife Ashley Magnus Zimmerman from the mind control of the cabal. You and the rest of the Five must stay away from her. If you do not she is programmed to kill you. I have been able to free from the rest of the mind control they used on her. But for You and the rest of the Five they reinforced it with a chemical compound that I have not been able to counter or even fully understand it all. Then I came across this article in one of my old psychology books it said there was away of enforcing ones mind control with a these chemical compounds in a way to form a new drug. I have tried many times and ways to counter the new drug but it was the one thing I could not over come and this article gave me new hope. When I had all but given up hope.

As for making the counter agent it is beyond me. I was hoping you could make more sense out of it. When I couldn't. You are my last hope Magnus. Please help me help Ashley this last time.

A have put all of Ashley's medical information. As well as everything I have tried over the years. The article is in there as well.

Your Son in Law Dr. William Zimmerman.

**Review**


	7. Good and Bad Surprises

Good and Bad Surprises

When Dr. Helen Magnus receives the package from Dr. William Zimmerman. Now Dr. Zimmerman hopes Dr. Magnus can find the answer that he could not. For his wife and her daughter Ashley.

* * *

After three in the morning Magnus finally open up the rest of the package. That Will had sent her. It contained Ashley's file had all his notes in it. From her lab work and blood work up he had done on her.

Every thing he had done to counteract what the cabal had done to her. What had worked and in what way it had worked. And what hadn't worked and the effects it had on her. Even the effects of having their child had on her. It contained all his notes on Ashley.

It also had the article he had found and hoped she could make more sense of it than he was able to.

* * *

Magnus sat at her desk to read the file first. Half way though she thought. 'Good job Will and very complete job. I could not have done a better job myself.'

She keep reading till she finished the file. It was five in the morning. She figured she'd read the article that Will had found and thought was so important. So she shut the file and started reading the pages Will had copied. The article was just a new way to use a old formula. The more and more she read the more excited she got. Know wonder Will thought this article was so important.

He had tried every thing he knew of to act as a counter agent. In helping him counter what the cabal did to Ashley and failed. This article was his last hope. He only understand some of it, but hoped Magnus would understand all of it.

She stopped read the article when she was half way though. Because she had to get ready for the morning meeting.

* * *

Will was sat up in bed. "Ashley?"

"What do you want Will?"Ashley asked. From the next room.

"Could you come in for a minute?"

"Why?"

"To help me up so I can walk around for a little bit?"

"Okay be their in a minute."

She came in and help him get out of bed.

"Thanks Ash."

"Come on if your getting out of bed. It will give me a chance to change the sheets. Now go in to the living room."

"Slave driver."

"Go now and let me to my work you."

"Okay okay you win."

Will went in to the living room and sat down. He got out the untraceable phone and called Henry.

"Hello?" Henry asked.

"Henry, Will."

"Nice to hear from Will."

"Henry. I need you to do me a favor?"

"What favor." Henry said.

"I wish to surprise Ashley by letting her talk to Liam for a little bit after eight in the morning. Have Kate be with him in the entertainment room okay. I need to ask her a question?"

"Okay Will. see you than."

* * *

Magnuns had not gotten around to reading the other half of the article it after the morning meet. It was eye opening for her. She jump up from her desk and called Henry.

"Henry call Will right now." She said.

"If you really need to talk to him. He is on video chat with Liam and Kate in the Entertainment room."

"Thanks Henry."

She ran out of her office to the elevators. Got in one, and went to the entertainment floor got out of the elevator and ran to the entertainment room and entered. She look at the screen only long enough to see her daughter.

Her daughter saw her though the screen only to hiss Magnus and her eyes turned red. Will tackled Ashley off their bed to the floor. She threw him off her by his chest into the nearest wall. He slid down the wall leaving a red trail on it. She got up with her blazing red eyes took and object from the night stand and threw it at the Tv.

The Tv in the entertainment room suddenly showed nothing but static. Kate cried out. "Will."

Magnus cried out. "Ashley."

Laim cried out. "Mommy and Daddy." Then Liam started to crying and threw himself into Kate's lap and cried.

Continued in the Story Saving Will.


	8. Hurting Will

**Ashley and Will**

When She heard several voices crying out names. Ashley, Will and one crying out Mommy and Daddy just before the object that she threw from the nightstand struck the television screen shattering it. With the screen out Ashley no longer under the cabal control and changed back to just Ashley again.

* * *

She shook her head as she when she came out from under the cabals control. She looked around for her husband. And found him slumped against the far wall. Where he had come to a stop after she had thrown him against the far wall. Their was a streak of blood on the wall and down it to where his body lay still on the floor.

She dashed over to his body and checked his pulse. There was one but it was weak. He had a cut on his forehead, unconscious, and the main wound on his stomach had come open slightly again. plus he bleeding from the head and stomach wounds again.

She teleported to the emergency cell phone got it out and text her mom. (Mom Wills hurt for beyond my ability to help him. He needs your help and sanctuary's. Will be there in five make sure Liam's there.

(Okay Ashley but give me a moment to turn off the Em shield and get Kate and Liam to the infirmary.) Magnus text back.

(Just say when.)

Five minutes later. (When.)

Ashley gently pick up Will and teleported to the sanctuary infirmary. When she got their. The Big Guy, someone she knew Kate because she had seen her before was holding Liam's hand. She put Will down on the infirmary's bed and stepped back. As The Big Guy came forward and started working on him.

Liam jerked his hand out of the stranger's hand and shouted. "Mommy." As he threw himself into her arms.

"Oh Baby." She hugged him and smothered him with kisses. "I've missed you so."

He giggled. "Oh Mommy."

Then Magnus came in to the infirmary.

Ashley froze for a minute. Her eyes started to turn red.

"Mommy whats wrong?" Liam said.

She looked down at Liam. The redness faded from her eyes. She was still tense but no longer wanted to attack Magnus as long as her son was holding her hand.

"Hello Ashley." Magnus said. She stepped forward to hug Ashley.

Ashley stepped back. "No mom. I'm okay as long as my son is contact with me. But if you touch me than all control is lost. And I will try to kill you. Just help my husband please?"

"Okay Ashley."

Magnus spoke to the other Women in the room. "Kate show Ashley to Liam's room."

"Yes Magnus." Kate said.

* * *

"So you are Kate? I hope my little one did not give you trouble."

"Came close to stunning him. After he stole my Bra."

"Your Bra?"

"Yes my Bra."

"He's never done that before. But you must have learned to keep all your cosmetics and perfume's locked up or you could say goodbye to those items. That he gets his hands on. Believe me I know."

Kate led them to the elevators that took them up residential level. Then she led them to Liam's room. "Theirs Liam's room have fun."

* * *

Magnus with the Big Guy's help was able to begin to help Will. First she stopped Will's bleeding a from his stomach and she stitched hes wounds closed. Bandaged it and stopped the bleeding. His forehead she did the same thing. She wrapped his bruised ribs. Then sent him over to have a Brain scan.

Then she just let lay in his bed in the infirmary. And read over his medical file.

* * *

Magnus called Ashley to her office with Liam with her.

She told Liam that they where going to see my mother your grandma.

They went from the residential wing used the elevator to her mothers office. She lifted Liam to her right hip. And knock on the door.

"Come in."

Ashley came in carrying Liam on her right hip.

"Sit down Ashley and Liam. I wish to tell you about Will and about what he found. To start your husband wounds are all stitched up. His ribs are all tape up. His last is a concussion is the last his last wound. It will take several days for him to awaken. There is something Will found. He had a package delivered to me. It was his last hope."

"Why did Will name it his last hope?"

Liam pulled on his mothers shirt?

She stop Liam from pulling on her shirt. "Yes Liam?"

"Daddy said that the last was hope was for mommy."

"That's all?"

"Yes."

"Mom you know what he means?"

"Yes. Will set it all up for you if anything happened to him. He found and article that he hope could undo what the cabal did to you. He did not fully understand it. But he hoped I would. He left a medical file of everything that he had done over the years and it's effect on you. Even Liam's pregnancy and birth. This was his last hope for you Ashley."

**Review**


End file.
